Blades of Grass
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: "They really ought to be doing homework, but James was happy that Lily could admit some things were more important than top marks. Like spending time with the best beau in the world, of course." James and Lily romance on the lawn of Hogwarts.


**A/N: Out of Your Comfort Zone: I fear I may have fallen in love with JamesxLily, and as I'm an avid Sevans fan, this cannot prove well. **

_Blades of Grass_

Hanging out with Lily in the afternoons, on the Hogwarts grounds, were the moments that James lived for. The moments that stole his breath away at every possible instance. Lily honestly didn't seem to know how much she affected him, with every brush of her hair and every roll of her eyes. James's heartbeat would quicken, and his stomach would drop, and he'd be left just wondering how she ever got to be so pretty, with a stupid grin on his face because she was still talking and he had forgotten to listen. But even just listening to her talk could do that to him, because her words had a certain magic to them, tangling around him in sweet strings. She was one of those girls who liked to use big words whilst talking, so most of the time she sounded like she was reading out of a textbook- saying things like, "I love you too James," and "You big tease," and "Shut up."

They were lounging by the lake, under the tree the Marauders often possessed in their own time. They really ought to be doing homework, but James was happy that Lily could admit some things were more important than top marks. Like spending time with the best beau in the world, of course. As she was now.

Peacefully they were enjoying each others silence, and the quietness of the world around them. The lake was lapping against the rocks that James had taught Lily to skip. Not that she needed the assistance, mind, but his seemed to _'plunk' _much more often than hers. And the old oak tree over yonder where Lily had finally- _finally_- accepted his date offer. An offer that had considerably progressed each time she accepted a new one. The girl was a trooper.

He ran his hands through the grass and picked a couple of the flowers, ones he'd once made into a crown just for her. She'd donned it the entire day, and then, rumor had it, she kept it on her bedpost. He hoped that much was true.

Then there were the skies, right above this very lake, that had been the training grounds for Lily's Quidditch lessons. The girl had fought up a storm at being above the lake- honestly you'd think she was afraid of heights or something. But James had assured her that, had she fallen, he'd be there to catch her. Quidditch reflexes, you know?

Sometimes, when James's pesterings had gotten too much to bear (and boy what a lucky break that they both shared the same common room), she would huff that he was an annoying, pious toerag and then lead him out to the gardens- where she'd sit down with her Muggle book of choice and just read while James watched her.

She licked each finger before turning the page of- _Sleeping Beauty_, was it? Her emerald eyes looked completely immersed in the tale, and she paid not a second thought to her boyfriend sitting within kissing distance. She'd smile or giggle at certain entries, and then full out laugh- a sound which brought joy to James's ears. Her beautiful, pale lips would curl up or purse in concentration, unaware of the effect they had on James's mind. She would tuck the piece of hair that'd fallen into her face behind her ear, practically driving him insane for want of doing it himself. This had happened all through _Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, _and many more that had immaterial names.

Lily had once took to drawing him a picture, sitting in this very spot. It was a simple act really, one that shouldn't have made James's soul cry out in happiness, but that had nevertheless. She sketched out a tree, little blades of grass and pebbles at the bottom, and leaves carelessly falling out and into the air. Then she'd taken it inside, colored it, and presented it to him as a gift- maybe a peace offering, who knew. She really was something, that Lily Evans.

James picked a blade of grass from the ground and cupped it in his hands, bringing it close to his mouth. The air was broken up by the loud screeching that presented itself. Lily's pretty head whipped around from its daydreamings, and she gazed at him open-mouthed. "What was _that?" _

"What," James replied, blowing on the blade once more, "this?"

"What is it?" She asked curiously, "What are you doing there with your hands there? What type of magic are you using?"

James laughed light-heartedly, "No magic. It's a simple Muggle trick really."

Lily looked at him doubtfully, "Bullocks. I grew up with Muggles, I can't do... that."

"Well obviously you've been growing up with the _wrong_ Muggles," James said, failing in his attempt to dodge Lily's swipe. "Hey!" He yelled, when it turned into a full-blown punch, if a little playful.

"Come on Potter, give it."

"Oh you want this?" He asked, holding up the blade of grass, to which she glared dubiously.

"Quit pulling my leg," she responded. "Just give me the whistle."

"Not unless you kiss me," he answered, getting to his feet to evade her.

"James Potter," she growled, hopping to her feet as well and marching straight towards him. Instead of relenting however, she just bent down and grabbed her own blade of grass. In a very feebly attempt, she blew straight across it. James liked the way she looked doing that, for some reason.

"You're _doing_ it wrong." James sighed, coming up behind her and folding his hands around hers. "You have to hold it like so, with your thumbs against the flat edge. Then you just..." He bent his head across her shoulder and pressed his lips to her thumbs, pursing them and blowing out a sharp tune. Lily marveled slightly, before swatting his face away so she could try it herself. At first it didn't work, but then she also produced the screeching, whistling sound.

With a great grin on her face, she turned around in James's arms. "Why thank you, my kind sir."

He wanted to childishly bow to her and call her his queen, as she was, but it just didn't seem right. "Now... where's my kiss?" he asked.

Lily stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips quickly to his, before escaping from his hold. "Want another?" She asked, clearly teasing, but not yet giving in. "You'll have to catch me."

And off they went.


End file.
